Already there (revised version)
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: there were two readers who r/r'd this and i was wondering why one of you said the LETTER is missing. So i checked and saw the prob. Pls.!! r/r !! Something happens to heero on a mission ..


A/n: um .... I lost my original copy in this heap of mess ... *scrambles through papers that are scattered  
right in front of her* um ... This fic is er ... a song fic "I'm Already There" by: Lonestar .. the lyrics  
this isn't the ACTUAL THING! ^_^' I had to alter it and put in some of my things to make it work with my   
story .. disclaimer applies to the lonestar song and to gundam .. please don't sue!! (I swear I only have   
ten bucks in my er -stash and that folks is for my book which is due TO COME IN NEXT WEEEK!!!! ..*ahem*)   
anyways, sorry!! RUTHY 'N ROSE!!! I KNOW YOUR CALLING ...I'M NOT ANSWERING CUZ .... MY SIS IS HOGGING UP   
THE OTHER LINE, I'VE BEEN ON THE COMP SINCE ELEVEN AND IT'S FOUR NOW AND I HAVEN'T EVEN ATE LUNCH YET!!   
PLUS, THE T.V IS ON 'AN SO IS MY CAPS LOCK ..WHAT THE HECK?! ... ok anyways, I'll call you just when my   
sis is off the phone, the t.v would be off, i eat my luch, and .... get rid of the mess i made in front   
of my comp. ..*still scrables to find original copy ... er ...* NVRM!! I FOUND IT!! r/r!!! please!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'M ALREADY THERE"  
-------------------  
  
[HE CALLED HER ON THE ROAD,  
FROM A LONELY, COLD HOTEL ROOM]  
  
The phone rang for the third time. Relena didn't want to get up, but the phone kept  
ringing her nerves onto the brink of madness. She wanted the phone to stop. She didn't want to   
leave the room. But, as it rang for the sixth time, she answered it.  
  
"hello?" she greeted it in her sad and burdened voice as she ran her hand through her  
honey colored hair.  
  
"Hey .. it's me" a voice replied in the other end, He wanted to see her face as he heard  
her gasp.  
  
[JUST TO HEAR HER SAY  
I LOVE YOU ONE MORE TIME,  
WHEN HE HEARD THE SOUND   
OF HER LAUGHING IN THE BACKROUND  
HE HAD TO WIPE A TEAR FROM HIS EYE]  
  
"It's good to hear that laugh of yours, again" he sighed. Relena had a funny feeling, but  
she didn't know why. Maybe it was the tone of his voice or the way he didn't seem to say   
-anything. It was a quiet pause as silence rang through her ears.  
  
"When are you coming back?" she blurted, killing the silence in the process. Relena longed  
to be with him. And she knew he felt the same way too.  
  
[THEN A VOICE ON THE PHONE   
SAID 'BABY WHEN YOU COMING HOME'  
HE SAID THE FIRST THING THAT CAME  
TO HIS MIND]  
  
"I-I'm" he stammered fighting for the unsureness that took over him as a whole. He shruggeed  
his shoulders mentally.  
  
[I'M ALREADY THERE  
TAKE A LOOK AROUND  
I'M THE SUNSHINE IN YOUR HAIR  
I'M THE SHADOW ON THE GROUND]  
  
"I'm already there" he smiled his once in a lifetime smile "Take a look around"  
  
[I'M THE WHISPHER IN THE WIND  
I'M YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND  
AND I KNOW I'M IN YOUR PRAYERS  
OH, I'M ALREADY THERE]  
  
"Oh .. Heero when ARE you coming back? .." she asked, her voice sounding as if she was  
pleading him to come back -regardless if the job was done or not. Relena took the phone and placed  
it on her lap as she wiped the tears that fell from her face.  
  
[SHE SIGHED, GOT BACK ON THE PHONE  
SAID I REALLY MISS YOU DARLIN'  
DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME  
I'LL BE ALRIGHT]  
  
"Are you crying?" he asked, his concerns growing faster that his worries.  
  
"I-I really miss you" she paused again to wipe her eyes "but you mission comes before us ..  
don't worry about me .. I'll be alright .."  
  
She hung the phone up with Heero dumbfounded on the other line.   
  
'Maybe she isn't ready to know .. yet' he sighed putting the phone on the reciever. Staring  
at the lonely corner of the room, where a desk sat waiting to be used. He sought out a peice of paper  
and began to write.  
  
[WISH I WAS IN YOUR ARMS  
LYING RIGHT THERE BESIDE YOU]  
  
He grunted in disaproval as he looked hardly at the paper in his hands. It wasn't much  
but, it came from his heart -his soul .. something he wasn't fond of doing. But he urged himself  
to continue and began again knowing he wasn't used to pouring everything he thought of into paper.  
  
[BUT I KNOW I'LL BE IN YOUR DREAMS TONIGHT  
AND I'LL GENTLY KISS YOUR LIPS,  
TOUCH YOU WITH MY FINGER TIPS]  
  
He was done. After an hour of writing and the aching fingers that plauged him afterwards,  
it was worth it. Getting up he to grab his coat, he placed the letter inside one of it's pockets  
for safekeeping -he was going to finish what he came there to do.  
  
[SO TURN OUT THE LIGHT AND CLOSE YOU EYES  
I'M ALREADY THERE]  
  
Quickly and silently, Heero clutched the gun he held in his hands as he made a right turn   
inside the gigantic building. Trowa and Duo -his saftey were carefully watching and waiting outside.  
  
[DON'T MAKE A SOUND  
I'M THE BEAT IN YOUR HEART  
I'M THE MOON SHINING DOWN]  
  
Heero's stomach gave a churn as he neared his destination -it didn't feel right. just being  
there didn't feel right. it was unusual- he couldn't put his foot down.  
  
"Just as I expected .." trailed a voice as Heero felt something nudge his back "Heero Yuy,  
I presume?"  
  
[I'M THE WHISPHERE IN THE WIND  
CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE THAT WE SHARE  
OH, I'M ALREADY THERE]  
  
He replied in his monotone "who wants to know .." he felt the figure lean over to speak.  
  
"Death" it rasped "is by your ear Heero .. live it says .." the voice lowered it's tone   
"I'm coming ..."   
  
[WE MAY BE MILES APART  
BUT I'LL BE WITH YOU  
WHEREVER YOU ARE]  
  
There was a light knock on her door as Relena went to go answer it. It was late, but she   
couldn't fall asleep. She didn't know why, she just couldn't.  
  
"Duo?" she questioned "what are you doing here?"  
  
He gave a meek smile as he took off his black hat and placed it to his side "Um ..I know  
it's late, but can I come in?"  
  
She nodded "sure .. please. what are you doing here?" she asked again as she led Duo to  
her couch where they sat down.  
  
"Relena, I'm going to come straight with you. I don't like doing this but, I need to talk   
to you .." he ground out still stalling.  
  
"Talk? talk about what?"  
  
He took her hands into his "Relena something happened tonight .." he paused "w-with Heero"  
She was taken back by his words, instantly she freed her hands and covered her mouth. Tears fell down  
her cheeks as she tired to hold back her sobbs, he continued "Heero was sent to check on a heavy  
operation on drug dealing. Now the operation itself is difficult and he knew the risk of getting out  
there was impossible." he breathed sharply, Relena's tears that fell was not helping.  
  
She forced herself to say something, even though at the moment she was chocked on tears "And?"  
  
He cut to the chase "Relena" he spoke her name "Heero died"  
  
She knew what she anticipated. At this moment she sobbed louder cursing herself that it was  
her fault. Duo told her it wasn't, but she chose not to listen.  
  
"Heero .." Relena sobbed breaking down to her knees on the carpet, tears streaming down her   
face. Those two words had crushed her to the point the impact was too much -HEERO DIED.  
  
"Relena, listen" he eyed her and took out an envelope from his pocket, it was bloodstained   
"Heero's last wish was for me to give this to you .."  
  
[TAKE A LOOK AROUND  
I'M THE SUNSHINE IN YOUR HAIR  
I'M THE SHADOW ON THE GROUND]  
  
Duo had left hours ago and Relena was in the same position she was in -staring at the dreadful  
letter that awaited her to read. She didn't want to but, her consicence urged her to. She did what she  
felt, reaching for the envelope to retrive a sheet of written in, white paper.  
  
[I'M THE WHISPHERE IN THE WIND  
AND I'LL BE THERE TILL THE END  
CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE THAT WE SHARE,  
OH, I'M ALREADY THERE]  
  
In total mixed emotion of loss and shock Relena could not believe what she was reading. The words  
were clear and it had shown that a lot of feelings were put in it. IT SAID ...  
  
" Wish I was in your arms  
lying right besides you  
but I know I'll be in you dreams tonight,  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
touch you with my fingertips.  
So turn out the light and  
close your eyes  
I'm already there.  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart   
I'm the moon shining down  
I'm the whispher in the wind  
I'll be there till the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh, I'm already there.  
We maybe a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you  
where ever you are  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow in the ground  
I'm the whispher in the wind  
I'll be there till the end .."  
  
A smile crept her lips as she closely hugged the paper. The words made it seem that Heero WAS there  
with her, watching her closely where no one would. And yet she felt lonely and wanted to be with him. In his  
arms, to hold him. But his letter washed all her sorrows away.  
  
"This is your next mission, Heero .." Relena whisphered "don't worry about me .. I'll be alright .."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: *SIGH* done!!!! ok, the original copy took two days to finish .. (I had to get the lyrics u know how  
it goes!! ^_~) and um this the upload type thing took just within a hour ( I was pestered to eat lunch ..  
but i can't .. too hyped on typing) I KILLED HEERO IN THIS FIC!! omg! ..lol, sorry to all the heero   
fans out there ... but this was sad right? ..*pouts* review !!!! please!!! 


End file.
